Impossible
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: The bad touch trio have a thing for bets – and this time, things have just got interesting. Each of the trio had to sleep with someone of the other's choice. If that wasn't hard enough, they've chosen the three impossible people at their boarding school: The invisible bookworm, the sarcastic delinquent, and the unsocial Italian.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Impossible

* * *

Basics: The bad touch trio have a thing for bets – and this time, things have just got interesting. Each of the trio had to sleep with someone of the other's choice. If that wasn't hard enough, they've chosen the three impossible people at their boarding school: The invisible bookworm, the sarcastic delinquent, and the unsocial Italian.

* * *

Pairings: Antonio x Lovino (Spamano), Gilbert x Matthew (PruCan), Francis x Arthur (FrUk) and hints of Ludwig x Feliciano (GerIta)

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Alright Lads," Gilbert Beilschidmt laughed as he put an arm around each of his friends shoulders. He smiled cheekily at each of the boys – their first day back was going to be awesome, Gilbert just knew it. Glancing at each of his friends for a moment, his red eyes suddenly lightened up as an idea formed in the back of his head. He smiled eagerly, causing both of his friends to send him weary looks, "I have a proposition for the three of us."

Antonio Carriedo, the brunette of the group looked at Gilbert with a grin, as if he knew what Gilbert was going to say next. His green eyes sparkled under the sun as he asked,

"Another bet?"

Gilbert took his arms off of his friends' shoulders, walking away from them and leaning instead on the nearest wall he could find. It was covered in moss, but the albino didn't seem to care, and put one of his legs on the wall. Quickly he ran a hand through his hair, before signalling for his friends to join him.

Francis Bonnefoy, the last of the trio, looked at Gilbert with his soft and alluring eyes. He remembered the last time Gilbert had held that expression in his eyes, and immediately looked away when he realised that it could only mean one thing. Usually Francis was all up for doing bets of all sorts, but the ones that involved what Gilbert was no doubt thinking about had a way of making him feel guilty at times.

"I just had an awesome idea lads." Gilbert grinned, "You see the usual bet of walking in a bar and betting the other that we won't be leaving alone has gotten a bit boring, don't you think? I thought that we could... raise the stakes a bit."

Francis let himself sigh now. After all, he knew that he'd get dragged into whatever bet Gilbert was about to tell him about, all because of his highly competitive nature. He vaguely remembered why they'd been called the 'bad touch trio' before college. It was because they're bets always gave people the thought that the trio would get thrown into prison by the time they reached their twenties. They had been troublemakers growing up.

"Hurry up Gil!" Usually Antonio was very patient, but he too, loved the thrill that carrying out a bet brought him, and the sooner he could embark on that thrill, the better.

Gilbert looked at Antonio with a smile, intentionally staying quiet just to annoy his friend. Francis let out a laugh, before saying,

"Go on, you know you want to tell us as much as we want to know what you mean, mon cher."

Finally Gilbert relented, smiling as he unravelled his ideas to his best friends. By now, both Antonio and Francis were both leaning on the wall beside Gilbert.

"Well, I was thinking. This bet is all about persistence – each of us has to sleep with someone of the other person's choice. Or well, we pick someone for the other person. We'll decide that bit later. If they learn of the bet, then it's game over."

Antonio and Francis seemed to muse over this idea for moment. Surprisingly, Francis nodded first, agreeing to the bet. Antonio seemed to stare blankly at both of his friends, before quite numbly he nodded. Gilbert wasn't quite so sure why Antonio had blanched at his bet, seeing as he was normally up for that kind of bet, but after a moment he nodded.

"What does the winner get?" Francis asked, in his distinct French accent. Antonio brightened up at the idea of a prize, and immediately Francis was glad that Antonio was back to his happy self.

"Well..." Gilbert didn't seem to know what to say – they never usually had prizes. They did it purely for the thrill of the bet. "Well... they'll have bragging rights? And we should bet like what twenty five quid each?"

"Bragging rights?" Antonio asked cocking his head to the right. "Sure, why not?"

Francis and Antonio both agreed quickly, and Gilbert pumped his fists through the air, claiming that their year was going to be awesome. However, after a while, Francis pointed out the obvious, rolling his eyes at their own stupidity.

"So who're we supposed to be sleeping with, moron?"

Gilbert's smile didn't falter – instead he smiled even more. Shrugging his bag up onto his shoulder, his eyes made their way over to the corner that they had walked up earlier.

"How about this – the first person to walk around that corner I have to sleep with. The second person goes to Francis, and the third, Antonio." Gilbert asked. Francis dug in his bag and brought out a notepad. After earning a confused look from Antonio, Francis explained that the notepad was so that no changes to the people could be made.

Suddenly nervous about who they were about to get as their newest 'project', the trio carried out their usual habits when nervous. Francis tapped his pen on the notepad. Gilbert ran a hand through his hair and Antonio shifted from one foot to the other, his hands firmly in his pockets.

The trio couldn't care less whether they had to sleep with a boy or girl, after all – sex was sex at the end of the day. Deciding that they couldn't be asked with the gender of whomever they would be trying to sleep with, the boys stared impatiently at the wall.

The trio almost didn't notice the first person who walked past them. His posture was that of someone with no self confidence, and the three blanched when they realised they didn't even know this person. The boy had light blonde hair that reached the middle of his shoulders, and he wore glasses. His head was stuck in a book, and Gilbert swallowed desperately as he looked over at his friends.

"I don't even know who he is!" He exclaimed, as Francis scribbled something down in the notebook. Francis smirked, looking at the albino with an expression that made Gilbert worry for his chances of winning.

"You'll just have to find out." Francis laughed.

"Well," Antonio spoke helpfully, looking at Gilbert with a wild smile. "He looks an awful lot like Alfred Jones – perhaps they're family?"

Gilbert scowled at Francis, realising that he too had noticed the resemblance between the blonde and Alfred, having written down – Alfred J, look alike – in his notepad.

However, Gilbert's scowl faded away and he burst out into laughter when he saw who Francis was stuck with for the bet. Antonio glared slightly, not liking the boy who had turned the corner, before smirking up at Francis.

"You've got Arthur Kirkland!" Gilbert laughed, though he was sure not to speak too loud.

Arthur Kirkland glanced at the trio for a second as he walked up to the school block. Francis was in some of the same classes as Arthur, but Arthur rarely stayed in school for the entire day – and the only reason the delinquent was showing up on time today, was because it was the first day of the school year.

Arthur had darker blonde hair, and as he walked up the hill, he left a trail of smoke from the cigarette that was entwined in his fingers. He inhaled some more smoke, before dropping the cigarette on the pavement, stubbing it out with his shoe.

Francis' smirk from before fell, but despite this, he still wrote Arthur's name down next to his own name – he knew that the trio wouldn't forget who he was going to be stuck with, but he needed to focus on writing rather than looking at the person in front of him.

Antonio didn't speak – instead, he was shifting from one foot to the other at an alarmingly fast rate. He really hoped that he didn't get someone impossible like his friends had. He really hoped he got someone who was easier...

His face completely drained of all colour as he watched the next person turn the corner. On the inside though, Antonio felt his stomach churn and he felt as if he were going to be sick. His palms were no doubt completely sweaty as he watched the person walk past. Antonio couldn't even register the sound of his friends' hysterical laughter from beside him.

His friends thought that they had impossible people to work with – they were wrong. Compared to the person who had just walked past, they're people were simple.

The boy who walked past them sent a glare at each of the trio, muttering curses under his breath – no doubt about how loud Francis and Gilbert were laughing. The boy had one curl in his dark brown hair, and he had chocolate brown eyes as well.

Antonio shook his head slightly – why did he have to draw the shortest straw?

Gilbert and Francis both wiped the tears out of their eyes, having not been able to contain them as they'd laughed. The grinned gleefully at Antonio, and having stopped shifting from one foot to the other in his shock, Antonio stared blankly back at them.

"Antonio, you're awesome man," Gilbert commented still laughing, "but you might as well just hand over your money to me now."

"Mon cher," Francis grinned, "you don't even stand a chance in this competition if you've got to sleep with _Lovino Vargas."_

Antonio frowned suddenly – though he and Lovino had never spoken, he felt quite protective of the boy. _'Was that weird?' _Antonio asked himself. He shook his head – surely it wasn't. He just didn't want to lose and he had to put some faith in himself that he could still win.

"I still have a shot." Antonio's back straightened immediately, and he looked his jaw. He looked each of his friends in the eye, staring at them defiantly. "There might not be a big chance of me winning – but there's still a chance."

Both of his friends were temporarily shocked by Antonio's determination, but then the two let out another laugh. Francis curbed his laughter after a few minutes, but it took Gilbert at least ten minutes until he stopped.

"You're gonna lose Antonio." Francis told the brunette with a shrug. Gilbert once again wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're awesome Antonio – awesomely _delusional _that is." Gilbert managed to choke out. His eyes shined, and Antonio knew that he was still laughing on the inside. Personally, the Spaniard didn't quite understand what was so funny, but he remained quiet, keeping his thoughts to himself. "Sie verrückt spanier."

* * *

Translations 

This is just what Google Translate says – if it's wrong, then tell me and I will edit the correct words in.

_French_

_Mon cher – _My dear

_German_

_Sie verrückt spanier_ – You crazy Spaniard

Author's Notes

Hi, I'm Mint. I'm new to the Hetalia area of Fan fiction, and so, if this sucks. Well... alright then. On my profile I have a poll, asking you who you think at this point has the best chances of winning the bet.

Writing this first chapter was a lot of fun, and because it's summer, there should be regular updates and all that. Anyways, don't hesitate to review, favourite and follow, it's always appreciated.

Also, I wanted to give a shout out to my friends, who told me to write something for Hetalia if I liked it so goddamn much. Thanks guys... you're really supportive.

Anyways, until next time, Ciao!

Mint~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Impossible_

Basics: _The bad touch trio have a thing for bets – and this time, things have just got interesting. Each of the trio had to sleep with someone of the other's choice. If that wasn't hard enough, they've chosen the three impossible people at their boarding school: The invisible bookworm, the sarcastic delinquent, and the unsocial Italian._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Gilbert was confident that he would win the bet – though he didn't know who he was chasing after, he knew that he couldn't lose. He let out a smirk as he walked down the halls of the school, sending winks at the girls who seemed to be swooning over him. He didn't understand what was going on in their heads as he paced down the corridor. After all, he had only ever cared for one girl in a romantic way before, and even that hadn't lasted long.

Elizaveta Héderváry and Gilbert had discovered how completely incapable of being in a relationship with each other they were. It had been in complete secrecy, their relationship. Elizaveta was cheating on a boy she loved and just wanted to be a little wild – Gilbert had been her best bet of a risk. It hadn't lasted anymore than six months, but in that time, Gilbert had decided that he wouldn't love another girl after Elizaveta.

He'd never told anyone about his short time with Elizaveta. Though he was a pretty good fighter compared to her boyfriend Roderich Edelstein, he didn't want to ruin Elizaveta's relationship anymore than he already had.

The girls he winked at as he passed them, they didn't even stand a chance with him. He wasn't the type of person to get trapped in a relationship. He was more of a one night stand, leave before they wake up kind of guy anyway.

"The awesome me, is going to win this no doubt." Gilbert laughed, talking to himself. He quickly took a sheet of paper out of his pocket looking at it to remember where his first class was. His first class was in the southern block and Gilbert found himself walking to his history lesson.

Though most people didn't enjoy the class, Gilbert actually loved learning about what happened in the past. He thought that the history of Prussia was awesome – Teutonic knights and the dissolution of Prussia in 1947 – by sheer luck, everything he'd ever learnt stuck in his head. So naturally, he'd taken the lesson for A-levels.

He opened the door to the classroom in one swift movement, making an entrance as he stepped in through the doors. Though they still had five minutes until the class properly started, Gilbert was one of the last people to arrive. There weren't many seats left, but he found that his seat from the previous seat hadn't been vacated yet.

That's when he saw the boy from earlier. It took him a moment to recognise him – he didn't have any striking features that made him stand out – and for a moment he took a moment to commit the boy to his memory. Luckily, the boy was to the right of Gilbert's usual seat, so when he made his way over to his seat, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He seemed to collapse into the chair, taking his history textbook out from his bag. He already knew what the page he needed to get up – his teacher had just told them – but he quickly decided that this was the perfect opportunity to speak to the blonde on his right.

"What page are we working on?" He asked in what he hoped sounded like a bored tone. It always caught the attention of the girls – and some boys – and he hoped that it would help him now.

"Uh... page 78."

He was quiet. It was hard for Gilbert to hear him at all, especially above the sound of the entire classroom. He looked at the blonde for a few seconds – now that he looked closely, Gilbert could see that he didn't really look anything like Alfred Jones from his sports class.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." The boy seemed slightly shocked that Gilbert was talking to him, and lifted his head from the text-book that he had started to read. His violet eyes met Gilbert's red.

"I'm Matthew Williams." He replied – though it came out as more of a mutter than anything else. He smiled lightly at Gilbert, and Gilbert smiles charmingly back at him.

_Well, _Gilbert thought, _it's always fun with the shy, innocent ones._

* * *

Antonio let out a sigh as he trudged into his music class. He'd taken music the year before, but had learned that he didn't really have to do anything to gain the A level. All he had to do was write a piece of music (which he'd been doing since he was seven), and play two tunes that someone else had written.

Frankly, to him, it was kind of like the GCSE, other than the fact pieces of music had to reach four minutes each and he had to use different instruments for the two tunes.

As soon as he entered the room, he noticed the soft hum of the piano, as each key of the song flowed from one to another. He looked up to Roderich – he was a child prodigy when it came to music – and made his way up to the piano that the Austrian was playing on. He leaned on the piano, trying not to smirk at the frown he received from Roderich.

When Roderich had finished practising the song, he looked up at Antonio with a question playing on his lips. Though the two weren't exactly friends, they were the two top musicians in the class. Naturally, Roderich was at the top of his class.

Antonio didn't give the Austrian any time to ask, instead asking his own and tapping his fingers on the top of the piano quickly,

"Why do you think Lovino Vargas seems to hate everyone?"

Roderich picked up his music sheets, placing them in a folder, before standing up – Antonio had an idea that he would be getting a full scale introduction to the Austrian's next door neighbour. He beckoned for Antonio to follow him to the chairs, and quickly, Antonio did.

Girls around him smiled warmly at him – he always had the shy girls crushing on him compared to Gilbert and Francis – and he smiled back at them. As soon as they'd sat down, Roderich looked at Antonio oddly,

"Why do you want to know about Lovino?" He asked briefly, before launching into a full explanation.

* * *

Francis let out a small sigh from where he stood in his drama class. Though he usually loved the class, he couldn't help but want it to be over. His chances of winning the bet may have been higher than Antonio's, but at least Antonio shared a few lessons with Lovino. Francis only shared one – or was it two?

Francis didn't even know. Though he knew Arthur Kirkland, being the boys neighbour, he didn't really pay attention to the boy's schedule – was he supposed to that now? God, Francis didn't know!

The class was over before the chance of doing theatrical work arose. It was to be expected though, Francis thought, it was the first day after all. He sent a wink at the girls, smiling slightly, before walking out of the class room briskly.

His luck seemed to be looking up for him though, Francis realised as he made his way down the corridor. Francis liked to think that it was fate when Arthur turned the corner in a slight run, bumping into him.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur looked up at Francis, his forest green eyes capturing Francis' blue. The delinquent scowled, looking at Francis rather angrily. "Oh, it's just you frog."

Francis tried not to scowl back at the boy he'd known all his life.

He replied, "Angleterre."

Arthur looked behind him quickly, before grabbing Francis' arm and staring the blonde down. They both glowered at each other before Arthur broke their silence and said,

"I wasn't here, alright? Surely you can break the rules if someone asks and lie for me?"

Francis blinked. He didn't quite understand what was going on. Arthur growled under his breath, dragging Francis along with him in his sprint down the corridors. A faint 'we're not allowed to run in corridors' lingered on Francis' lips before he decided that it didn't quite matter. He looked down at his hand – Arthur's was holding it to drag him along.

Francis sighed internally. Why did he have to get stuck with Arthur? And where were they going?

* * *

Author's Note

_Hi guys, sorry this is so short. I didn't mean for this to take long and be short, but I guess that's how it goes. I will try and make the next chapter longer of course... Well... thanks so much everyone who reviewed the first chapter. And all those people who have followed/favourite-d. Who do you think will win? Have your ideas changed? _

_Until the next update, Ciao, Mint~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Francis wanted to complain as Arthur dragged him down the corridors, but he couldn't help but be stunned into silence as he noticed butterflies in his stomach. He was trying to make sure that his legs functioned properly as he and Arthur sprinted though the corridors, out into the school courtyard, and down onto the school field. Luckily, none of the classes were out doing sport, and so, no one was there to scold them when they slipped through the gate and into the forest that bordered the school.

Still confused, Francis remained quiet as the two students slowed down to a brisk walk. For someone who was shorter than the average, it was surprising to the Frenchmen just how fast he could walk. Finally, after searching through his head for words that wouldn't make Arthur argumentative, he asked,

"Who're you running from?"

If Arthur had expected Francis to insult him, he didn't seem to show it as he answered, "Ivan Braginski. Fucking crazy prick – he's a bloody wanker, you know?"

Francis had to tell himself not to smile at Arthur's swears. The teen's English vocabulary always made him want to smile, because of how obviously British it was. He nodded quietly, a prompt of sorts that caused Arthur to continue,

"That prick is always being creepy and trying to pick a fucking fight with me! I bet the only reason he's even in bloody Psychology is so that he can try to learn new ways to fuck with people's heads!"

Francis nodded in understanding. He understood where Arthur's dislike of Ivan had come from, and honestly, he didn't care much for Ivan. If he suddenly disappeared, Francis knew that he wouldn't even bat an eyelid. He voiced this to Arthur.

Surprisingly, Arthur let out a small laugh. He took a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up quickly with a match. Inhaling deeply, he watched as smoke drifted around the forest, making the forest itself seem eerie and dark.

"You want a drag?" Arthur asked after a while of silence, holding the cigarette out to the blonde. The two made their way out into a little field – it wasn't even a field, just a patch of grass that was around the size of a classroom – where Arthur let them to a small table.

"I've never smoked in my life." Francis admitted, rather sheepishly, as he sat down opposite Arthur. The blonde wondered who had put the small table in the field, before focusing back on the Brit in front of him.

Inhaling the smoke of his cigarette again, Arthur scowled for a moment, and rolled his eyes.

"Figures," Arthur muttered. He shrugged, "it's not like I'm going back to classes anytime soon. I suppose I could show you how to smoke the proper way - If you're not scared of a little smoke that is."

Francis took a moment to think, shrugging in response. He smiled,

"Angleterre, why would I be scared of smoke?"

Despite what he'd protest to later, Arthur smirked, handing the cigarette over to Francis.

"If you go on a coughing spree, I will use it as blackmail material for the rest of your life Frog."

* * *

Lovino Vargas, Antonio decided when he saw the boy in his class, was probably one of the cutest people to have ever lived. Sure Antonio knew the teen hated everything, and seemingly everyone, but he was just so darn cute.

Antonio wanted to hug him – that was how cute the Italian was.

Looking around his catering class, it had taken Antonio only a few seconds to find the Italian alone at a desk. He was easy to spot, the Spaniard only had to look out for the brunette with a curl, and then he was set.

Despite telling himself not to, as he walked over to the desk next to Lovino, in his head, Antonio was telling himself that he was carrying out phase one in his operation. It was stupid to do such a thing, but it brought a smile to Antonio's face. Students around the class stared at Antonio oddly, wondering why someone as popular as the Spaniard would sit with the 'loser' of their school.

Antonio was sick and tired of being popular actually, and as soon as he had sat down, he looked at Lovino.

"Hey amigo," he spoke cheerfully, in his joyful voice. The Italian looked up at him from a sketch pad he was sketching a food dish in, and scowled. Keeping his smile on his face, Antonio tried not to look affected when Lovino didn't reply. "What're you drawing?"

The Spaniard leaned over Lovino's shoulder slightly, looking at the sketch. It took him a moment to realise that Lovino was glaring at him angrily, though his cheeks were tinted a bright red. He moved back to his own seat after a moment,

"It's a good sketch," Antonio commented, smiling widely. Lovino's glare was just too cute, and it made Antonio's heart flutter as he looked back at the Italian. "It's a type of paella, based with Tomato's as the main ingredient right?"

Lovino's eyes narrowed even more,

"Fuck off, bastard..." He growled, closing his sketch pad, and hugging it tightly around his arms, "why'd the fuck you sit there anyway? We sit with people we want to partner with during the class for the year – why the fuck would I want to work with you, bastard?"

Antonio smiled back – he didn't really know what would get him on the Italian's good side. However, after taking a few moments to think, he realised that being himself was the only way to win Lovino over.

"I wanted to work with you Lovino... I thought that we could be partners." Antonio let Lovino take the news into consideration for a moment. Usually, Antonio wouldn't over think any situation, but he was left wondering whether Lovino would see through him and see that he didn't want to be just partners for the catering class.

"B-bastard!" Lovino hissed. Antonio had the idea that a lot of people usually ignored him, and that he probably hadn't had anyone ask him to be his partner in class before, "you... you b-bastard! You can't just assume I want to be partners with a fucker like you!"

Antonio wanted to pick up on the fact Lovino's cheeks were tinged red again, but he wasn't quite so sure if it was because Lovino was embarrassed, or angry. All he knew, was that it made the Italian even more cute than he already was.

* * *

Gilbert had decided, by the time that he closed his history book, that Matthew Williams, would have slept with him by the end of the month, at the latest. He smiled to himself, as he put his history folder away, putting Matthew's away for him as well, in attempts to make the shy boy feel important.

The albino had the idea that maybe Matthew didn't get the attention he deserved. As soon as the bell rung marking the end of the class and after their teacher had assigned homework, Gilbert strolled out of the classroom, next to the Canadian.

Matthew, Gilbert noticed, held his books to his chest as if he didn't feel safe in the school. He also stayed close to the walls of the corridors as well. Without realising what he was doing, Gilbert had pulled Matthew away from the comfort of the walls, and into the corridor with him.

"Don't you worry Birdie," he told the Canadian, "I'll make sure that you don't get trampled. You're not invisible you know."

Though he didn't realise it, Gilbert had probably stolen Matthew's heart already. The blonde followed next to him, staying by Gilbert's side as they made their way to the food court. Gilbert was glad that the history lesson had been a double.

"Birdie?" He heard Matthew ask quietly. If it had been hard to hear him during history, it was even harder for Gilbert to hear Matthew over the sound of everyone in the cafeteria. In response to his question, Gilbert shrugged, smiling smugly,

"I find birds cute – I find you adorable, hence the nickname."

Matthew smiled slightly, as Gilbert put a hand over his shoulder, leading them out of the doors of the cafeteria. The albino didn't care much for break; he'd rather get his lessons out of the way and head down to the pub with his fake I.D.

"Say Birdie." Gilbert spoke, standing in the shade, looking at the blonde. His red eyes stared into violet, and he smiled a smile that he usually used to smile at girls. "Do you want to go out for coffee some time?"

He left the question hanging for a moment, and watched as Matthew nodded nervously.

"You know I mean as a date, right?" He added, waiting for Matthew to confirm. The Canadian did, blushing slightly. Gilbert had to admit to himself, that what he'd told Matthew was true, and that he did find the boy cute.

"Y-yeah... I wouldn't mind going on a d-date." Matthew stuttered, looking away. Gilbert smiled again, pulling his pen out of his pocket, and taking Matthew's hand. He quickly scrawled his number on to it, and looked up.

"Text me later, we can set something up." Gilbert told him, before taking his leave. He knew that the shy boy was watching him as he walked off, and as he smiled, he wondered off to find his friends. "Talk to you later Birdie."

As he walked away, Gilbert couldn't help but watch in quiet horror, as Alfred Jones, came rushing out of the doors, to where Matthew was standing.

"How's it going bro?" The American asked, his voice carrying across to Gilbert's ears. "Who's number's that on your hand – are you picking up chicks now?"

Gilbert paled as he looked over at the American, only just realising the situation he'd placed himself in. Alfred was obviously the step-brother that Matthew had told him about during class...

And Gilbert knew just how protective Alfred was of his family.

* * *

Additional Notes:

_I am alive. Sorry for taking so long to update, I will work on this habit of mine, and make it so that I update more often. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews that have been left, I'm so happy to read your opinions. Tell me now, who you think has the best bet of winning? Has your idea changed? _

_Ciao, Mint~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

To say that Gilbert hadn't been expecting interference in the bet by Alfred, would have been a lie. However, in the back of his head, the Albino was wishing that he wouldn't have to deal with the obnoxious American for at least a few weeks. Gilbert couldn't however, say that he had expected the American to take his stepbrother's love life into account so soon.

That was why, when he'd finished the callback he'd been given by his stuck up teacher, he was slightly shocked when Alfred slammed him into the wall. It was probably the shock, that made him smile charmingly at the glaring teen and say,

"I wouldn't peg you as the kinky type."

Alfred did not take Gilbert's words as a joke. The self-proclaimed Prussian, had expected the usually happy American to have smiled at the least, but instead all he received was an even colder glance that made Gilbert shiver. When Alfred spoke, it wasn't in his usual carefree voice, but rather, in a growl,

"What do you want with my little brother?"

At that moment, the Albino wanted to point out that technically Matthew was not Alfred's little brother. He refrained from speaking though, biting on his tongue until he could taste blood. He recoiled slightly.

Usually Gilbert would have found Alfred attractive. The American had a perfectly toned body, great abs, and a boyish appearance to top it all off. However, with his face turned into a scowl, Gilbert couldn't help but wonder what all the girls found so interesting about the blonde. He shook his head, angry that Alfred was squeezing his shoulder aggressively for an answer.

"Stop being a moron," Gilbert hissed in pain, his red eyes meeting Alfred's blue. His shoulder throbbed painfully, and he wondered why he'd even started the bet in the first place - he wasn't supposed to get abused people for it. _At least not yet_, he thought angrily. Alfred didn't let go of Gilbert's shoulder, instead using it to slam him into the wall again.

"You're one of the guys in this school who does one night stands with whatever breathes," Alfred hissed, "I'm just looking out for my brother."

Gilbert wasn't so sure when he'd earned himself a reputation, but he supposed it was slightly true. He did have an awful amount of one night stands with both genders... and he could see where Alfred was coming from, but he really needed the American to leave him alone. Damn Matthew, and his protective older brother, Gilbert cursed internally.

"If I was looking for just a one night stand, why would I give Matthew my number, when I could go to the bar and find someone willing?" Gilbert snarled, his voice full with venom and pain. His shoulder ached, but he'd rather die than admit it to Alfred. "Think things through, stupid."

Alfred's eyes were doubtful, but after a few seconds of slight hesitation, he let go of Gilbert's shoulder. His blue eyes clouded with uncertainty, but they soon reflected regret as well, as he watched Gilbert brush the creases on his clothes away. He murmured something that sounded like an apologise, before putting his hands awkwardly into his pockets. Gilbert was waiting for the blonde to leave, but when Alfred didn't make to move, he sighed.

"What?"

"You're not messing with Mattie are you? I don't want to see him get hurt." Alfred's voice sounded sincere suddenly. In his eyes, Gilbert could see that Alfred was hiding something. Even though he hadn't said it, Gilbert knew that the word _'again' _hung at the end of his sentence. Instinct told Gilbert to scoff, and tell Alfred that it wasn't his problem, but he bit his tongue quickly.

"I'm not messing with him. And I wont hurt him." Gilbert answered, putting his hood up. He bit his lip as he walked away from Alfred, not quite sure whether he'd been telling the truth or not.

* * *

Antonio liked to walk. He liked to wander through the streets and think over everything that had happened that day. He found it enjoyable to let his feet take him where they wanted to, while he let down his mask for a while. While it was true that Antonio was upbeat most of the time, he still found it hard to stay happy one hundred percent of the time, and he let his emotions go wild while he walked.

Most days, Antonio would walk for maybe an hour or two, before making his way to either Gilbert or Francis' dormitory. After dealing with Lovino's insults all day however, Antonio ended up walking for a lot longer than an hour. That was why, he found himself shivering against his coat, near midnight, with his phone going off in his pocket. With a yawn, he brought the phone up to his ear, mumbling out a quick hello.

"Toni, where the fuck are you?" Gilbert hissed down the phone. Tired, Antonio decided to sit on the nearest bench, listening to Gilbert rant into his phone. Gilbert's rants were usually amusing, but as soon as he spotted the brunette, Antonio found that he couldn't pay attention. He quickly cut the albino off, told him he had to go, before hanging up without hesitation.

Standing up, Antonio walked up to the brunette.

"Do you mind?" He asked in a voice that was slightly strained. Having not completely bounced back to his normal self, Antonio couldn't bring himself to smile. The brunette shrugged, and so Antonio sat down on the bench next to him. Neither spoke, until the brunette asked,

"You're not stalking me now are you, bastard?"

Usually, Antonio would have outright laughed at such an outrageous question, but he was still thinking. He glanced up at Lovino for a few moments, before self-consciously tugging at his sleeves. It was a habit that he'd developed over the past year and it helped him feel a small surge of confidence, though he didn't understand why.

"You wish." Antonio replied dryly, turning to look at the brunette properly. It was so late, that Antonio could already feel his thoughts trying to lull him to sleep. After Lovino scoffed, he admitted, "I like to walk. Helps me to think."

Lovino's expression turned from a scowl, to one that was full of understanding. Neither teen talked again for a while, but after noticing Lovino's change in expression, he didn't feel sleepy anymore. In fact, he felt more awake.

"About what?" Lovino asked, turning away from Antonio. Antonio shrugged, leaning back on the bench, feeling slightly restless. The strange feeling he'd felt earlier that day when talking to Lovino had returned again, an almost anxious feeling.

"Anything." Antonio replied, "everything and nothing, all at the same time."

Lovino's smile was small and it only stayed on his face for a few seconds, but Antonio saw it. His golden eyes met Antonio's emerald, and he moved slightly closer to him on the bench. He put his head on Antonio's shoulder. his face flushed red.

"It's fucking depressing isn't it?" Lovino asked, his voice sounding slightly choked. Antonio didn't know how to react, but a soft smile tugged at his lips slightly - Lovino understood? - and he took in a deep breath. "To think too much, I mean. I never pegged you down as the type... but... It's strangely fitting for you isn't it, bastard?"

They sat again in silence for a few more minutes. The minutes soon turned into an hour, but neither boy realised, too busy enjoying each others company as they continued to think about everything and nothing at all.

* * *

Francis was annoyed. Usually, he loved his best friend's, but it was three A.M., and Gilbert had just woken him up. He'd held the phone up to his ear, tiredly asking what Gilbert had wanted, knowing to get the phone call over with. Now Francis liked to think of himself as a very patient person, but surely even he had his limits. That was why, when Gilbert started ranting down his phone, he couldn't help but zone out. Only one thing brought his attention back to the phone call.

"Antonio's not picking up his phone, and I don't know where he is!" Gilbert ranted, sounding, in Francis' opinion, like an overly protective girlfriend.

"Mon Cher," Francis growled down the phone, his eyes laced with sleep. He let out a yawn. "Have you ever thought that maybe he could be sleeping? You'll see him at school tomorrow idiot, so ask him why he's not answering tomorrow? That's the simplest thing to do, no?"

It made sense to Francis. After scolding Gilbert for interupting his beauty sleep, the Frenchmen quickly hung up his phone, letting out a groan as he dropped it on the floor. When he fell to sleep that night, his dreams included a bushy browed delinquent, who was laughing at him for choking on his very first cigarette, with a flying bunny and a unicorn taunting him.

Waking up the next morning, Francis wonder whether the cigarette Arthur had given him had been laced with something else.

* * *

Additional Notes:

_Hey guys, so this is the fourth chapter, I hope you like it! I'd love to read your opinion, so don't hesitate to review. Also, thanks to everyone who's favourited and followed this, it makes me happy to know that so many people like this! Who do you think's going to win the bet, and why? Are your ideas still the same or have they changed?_

_Also, concerning Lovino and Antonio's part, I think that out of the eye of peers and adults, Lovino would be a bit more kind. Also, Antonio's not just the happy-go-lucky guy that everyone know's all the time, so I've decided to add that to the plot. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it's short. Until next time,_

_Ciao, Mint~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Antonio woke up the next morning, he was welcomed with a dead arm, and a sharp pain in his stomach. He blinked away sleep quickly, confused about why his stomach hurt, before looking at the figure in front of him.

"Wake up you bastard!" Antonio heard the hiss from beside him. It took the Spaniard a moment to realise, but after a cold gush of wind attacked him, he pieced together the pieces of the puzzle sleepily. Lovino sat beside him, on the bench, with a scowl planted on his face. "We're late for school, idiota!"

They'd fallen asleep, on a bench, instead of in their dormitory rooms. The reason that Antonio's arm felt dead was because Lovino had fallen asleep leaning against him. Now said Italian was angry at him, and had no doubt been the cause of the pain in his stomach. For someone so scrawny, Antonio had never expected Lovino to be able to pack a hard punch.

"We're what?" Antonio asked, his voice heavy with sleep, as he brought his better arm up to rub at his eyes. He looked at Lovino for a few moments – the Italian looked _so_ cute as he let out a yawn.

"Late you moron," Lovino growled, punching Antonio's arm angrily. "So you're buying me coffee – because it's your fault for making me fall asleep."

Antonio wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded slowly, glad that he had thought to bring money with him to school the day before. Noticing Lovino shiver as they stood up, Antonio quickly took his jacket off despite the cold, and passed it to the Italian.

"You're cold." Antonio stated when the Italian hesitated to take the jacket. After a while, Lovino shrugged, snatching the jacket as he put it on, mumbling a thank you that was shortly followed with several curses. Once again, his cheeks were tinged red, and Antonio smiled.

"Alright Lovi," he started, "let's go get us some coffee!"

* * *

When Francis saw Arthur the next day, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the delinquent's smirk. Still angry at handing over a piece of blackmail material to his rival, he sat down in his seat rather angrily. Math was one of the only classes that Francis was certain that he shared with Arthur, (apart from English) and he almost let out a growl when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Gilbert really shouldn't have woken him up early, it always made it so hard to sleep properly after one disruption.

The text, Francis soon learned, was from said nuisance, claiming that he was already bored in his public services class. Francis closed his eyes tiredly for a moment, before replying in his text with the question: why, if public services was so boring, did Gilbert even bother to take it?

Any replies from Gilbert afterwards were ignored, as Francis focused on making sure that he understood the new formulas that the teacher was explaining on the board. However, despite his knowledge of knowing that he had to pay attention to his work, Francis couldn't help but glance over at Arthur every few minutes. The blonde wore a black hoodie with the words, 'Linkin Park' printed over the left half of the zipper. For a moment Francis wondered when the delinquent had gotten the hoodie itself, before remembering that Arthur had seen the band live a few months ago, when his parents went up north with their jobs.

After a while, Arthur seemed to notice that he was being stared at; He turned around in his seat to look for the culprit. Francis pretended quickly that he was writing down his work, glad that he had to look in Arthur's direction to see the board. Francis smirked at his paper when he noticed Arthur turn back around with a scowl.

After an entire lesson of subtly winding up Arthur, Francis left the room more awake and lively than he had ever been after a math lesson.

* * *

Antonio ended up spending fifteen pounds on overpriced coffee and a breakfast for both teens.

Lovino didn't express any gratitude - not that Antonio expected any - as he ate his food slowly. Every time Antonio went to open his mouth, he would close it only a second after the Italian gave him a glare, before smiling sheepishly. They sat in what Antonio supposed was a comfortable silence, much like the evening before, taking bite out of the fry up. Lovino glared at his mushrooms with disdain, and unlike with everyone else, Antonio noticed almost immediately.

"Hey Lovi, you don't like mushrooms right?" He asked. Lovino looked up with a slightly confused expression. "Well, I don't really want the rest of my tomatoes, do you want to swap?"

If Antonio had been completely honest, he wanted to have his own tomatoes to himself - he loved the fruit more than any other food there was. However, Antonio thought back to a few moments before, when Lovino had taken a bite from one of the small tomatoes, eyes lighting up. Antonio supposed that happy look won over his love for tomatoes.

That kind of made Antonio pause for a moment.

"Sure," Lovino shrugged, "but it's only because I fucking hate mushrooms." _And love Tomatoes, _Antonio added subconsciously, even though he barely knew the brunette.

After they'd finished eating, Lovino looked up at Antonio, muttering something about getting to class before their absence was missed too much. Somehow though, Antonio had the feeling that the teachers probably wouldn't mind their absence, probably glad not to hear Lovino's string of curses every few seconds, or Antonio's own bubbily comments.

Antonio didn't really want to go to class, but he agreed with the Italian whole-heartedly, smiling slightly as they walked out of the shop. When they got nearer to the school, Lovino stopped in their walk, looking over at Antonio with an expression that was a cross between a glare and panic.

"You weren't with me, alright?" He asked, though it sounded much more like an order to the Spaniard's ears. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea dammit... but uhm... if you ever want to think about nothing or anything... then just... well... we share it in common so... shut up goddammit!"

Antonio wanted to point out that he hadn't even spoken, but he was too happy at the Italian's words to tease him about it. In fact, even as Lovino blushed angrily, Antonio had to supress the want to talk aimlessly about how Lovino was actually a pretty nice guy. Instead, as the two made their way into the school, he just smiled kindly, giving a short nod.

"Sure Lovi. When I'd like to think about nothing and everything with someone else at somepoint, I'll find you!"

Lovino scowled, turning to Antonio with a look of disgust.

"Why the fuck are you calling me Lovi? It's a fucking terrible nickname."

* * *

Gilbert made it a habit to walk Matthew to class during class changeovers. This helped Gilbert learn more about the Canadian student and his interests without making Gilbert look overly interest. In fact, when Matthew had asked during break, _'why are you seeing me to my classes?', _Gilbert lied, by telling the Canadian he was simply making sure that his invisibility didn't get him trampled into the floor by the school students.

That was around the time Alfred had made an appearance, telling Gilbert to leave his brother to his defences. The albino quickly took Matthew's arm though, smirking at the blush he received, before sticking his tongue out at Alfred and dragging Matthew to another class they shared - English. Gilbert would have dragged Matthew to sit with him, had Alfred not stolen him away, glaring at Gilbert as the two brothers sat down.

Instead, Gilbert sat next to a very irate Francis who was glaring holes into the back of Kirkland's head. He tapped Francis' shoulder once to get his attention, and a second time because the blonde didn't turn to acknowledge him quickly enough.

"Oui Gilbert?" The Frenchman asked, smiling softly at his friend. Gilbert could see the humour in Francis' eyes, and smirked automatically when he deduced that the annoyed demeanour of Arthur Kirkland was by Francis' actions.

"Have you seen Antonio?" Gilbert asked, looking around the room for any sign of the brunette. English was the only lesson that all of the trio shared, and Antonio, despite his seemingly stupid exterior, was one of the highest in the class, having vouched to never miss the class. Gilbert shrugged when he realised that Antonio had yet to show. Turning back, he watched Francis imitate him with a shrug.

It was fifteen minutes into the class when Antonio finally showed up, knocking on the closed door. Behind him stood Lovino Vargas with his usual scowl planted on his face. Antonio opened the door to the classroom without a glance at Lovino - which Gilbert thought was very strange - as he strutted into the room. _Yes, _Gilbert thought, _Antonio was strutting. Antonio was walking with sass. _

"I'm sorry that I'm late for class ma'am." Antonio apologised to their less than amused teacher. Francis nudged Gilbert in the stomach, pointing out the fact that Lovino was wearing Antonio's jacket. As the teacher scolded Lovino, Antonio quickly caught both friends' eyes, smiling at the two of them. Then, the Spanish boy did something that made both Gilbert and Francis pale.

He winked at the two of them.

"He hasn't? Surely not so quickly?" Francis muttered.

"Well... shit." Gilbert swore. "Is he that quick?"

* * *

Additional Notes:

Song playlist for this story - _Monster _by _Lady Gaga. (1) _

Sorry for the delay in updating, it's been what? Three weeks since the last update? Oh well... at least I've got this chapter done and updated. Exam season is going to be a pain. Even though the main exams are a while away, I've got coursework, controlled assessments and the odd exam or two to do. How do people write so regularly with exams going on in the background - if your one of those people, I applaud you. So, who do you think is going to win? What do you like, what do you dislike? Favourite, follow, review!

Just to put it out their - I'm aiming to get to the fifty reviews mark. So, leave a comment below to help me add to the aim :D


End file.
